The one thing I never knew about you
by TNdani
Summary: Following the shooting, Maura learns something about Jane she never knew. How will she handle what she learns?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: God help me with this one. I started this after only seeing 3 episodes of the show so it has been a hard chapter to write. I really would like to see this play out on the show as I am sure a lot would. Thanks to my buddy Ash for all the help with the characters and reading the chapter bit by bit. She has to answer all my questions and beta for me. Although I am pretty sure that she just wants to ready it first. Hope that you all enjoy and let me know what you think or if you would like more. Thanks for reading.**

**Thoughts/Memories are in _italic_**

**Chapter 1**

Maura really didn't remember the moment she ran through the door. After seeing Jane with a gun to her abdomen and hearing what, she knew was a shot firing, things just stood still. What little that did seem to move in her mind was in reverse.

"_Won't I embarrass you?"_

"_Probably."_

The multitude of guns drawn to the area didn't stop Maura from running straight for Jane, as she lay on the ground.

"_Tell Maura, that I didn't know I had to bribe her with the hope diamond."_

"_What do you mean, I'm not your type. That's just rude."_

"_I just think that if you allow him to see all sides of you, he'll stop calling….You know, I just heard what that sounded like…and this is….what I meant to say was that…."_

By the time she reached Jane it was obvious Bobby was dead. "Jane!" Maura honestly couldn't tell if it came out a cry or a scream.

"Get back, Dr. Isles!" Frost shouted as he ran toward them.

"He's dead and I am not moving!" Maura shouted without her eyes leaving Jane. She checked for a pulse and was relived to find one.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by the SWAT team. "We've got an officer down in here." Another SWAT team member screamed from the door. Maura only breathed a small sigh of relief as she realized that Frankie would be alright. Maura slowly rolled an uncurious Jane to her side to get a better look. Maura felt a set of hands on her biceps as she was being lifted off Jane. "Wha…."

"Dr. Isles" Frost said softly. "Let the paramedics in."

"I am a Doctor." Maura said angry.

"Right now you are not a Doctor, you're her best friend. Let them in."

Maura moved back to allow the young man and woman to Jane. She heard a commotion coming from behind her. Maura turned hoping that she had heard the wrong voice, but she hadn't. "Angela!" Maura said trying to calm the woman.

She tried to get by Maura and Frost, but he had his arms around her. "Jane! Where's Frankie?" Like on cue, Frankie was brought out on a stretcher. "OH. MY. GOD!" Maura watched Angela run toward the door. All Maura could think now, 'this can't be happening. Wake up, Maura. Wake up!'.

It had been two days since the shooting. Frankie was in stable condition and Jane had been awake almost ever since it happened. There was a lot of talk around the station. Jane's being a woman, or working with her brother, had never been in question before. Until now. A board was reviewing her actions that day. Like any job, where family is concerned, people make choices, good or bad, that are influenced by that family.

Maura walked through the door of Jane's hospital room, trying to think of anything else. "Hey." Jane said with a full smile.

"Hi." Maura smiled back. "How are you?"

"Other the fact I have a whole straight through me, my brother is upstairs, and oh yeah my job is being reviewed, yeah I'm good." Jane answered as she rolled her eyes.

Maura chuckled and walked over to the bed. "Don't worry about the review board."

"Don't worry? They're saying that I acted irrationally. Don't worry?" Jane noticed the look that crossed Maura's face and stopped her rant. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Maura."

"Well if you would like for me to say that I think you acted in a way that is unbecoming of you because your brother was in danger. I will."

"You too? Damn it, Maura."

"I can't look at you Jane and say that I don't agree. You are a person that escaped a psychotic man, twice. You thought things through. Came up with a plan and acted on it to perfection. Do you know, there is a type of person that they call a Survivor. This type of person seems to have every worst case scenario in their mind. They have a plan for every worst case scenario and when it happens to them, they're calm and think rationally. They survive. You are that type of person, Jane. People are accustom to Jane Rizzoli having a plan. When it was your brother, you didn't. Jane, myself and half of the homicide unit watched you point a gun to your abdomen and pull the trigger so that your brother would get help faster."

"I would have done it for any of you."

"You would have killed yourself for any of us?" Maura smiled. "As lovely a gesture that those words seem, we both know that isn't true."

"No, it is true. You don't think I would have done that for Korsak or Frost?"

"I think that you would have saved the day, yes, but would have done it with a meticulous strategy. You wouldn't have given up so easily."

"I didn't give up! I knew what I was doing."

"So you knew that could have killed yourself in front of the people that love you."

"Aww, Maura, you love me?"

"Stop it, Jane." Maura was serious and she knew it. "You could have died. You don't get to lay there and make snide comments. You could have died."

"So you agree with them?"

"What I believe is, that you did what you did out of love for your brother. I am not the one that has to make the decision of whether that was appropriate or not."

Jane looked up toward the ceiling showing her disbelief as to what Maura thought. "I would have done it for anyone else."

Maura just looked at the woman laying there. "Sure you would have." She looked around the room and decided that their talk was over. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I should be getting back anyway."

Maura started to walk from the room and Jane turned her head to look at her. "Maura?"

"Yes." She said turning to look the woman in the eyes.

"I would….I would have done it for you. You know that, right?"

Maura smiled. "It's a nice thought, Jane."

"I would have."

"Get some rest. I'll come back later." Maura smiled and waved before leaving.

"I would have." Jane said to the closed door.

Maura returned to work and the comfort of her dead friends. It was a place that normally she could relax, could concentrate, but not today. She was leaned over the body of man that was found in the park, as a shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't death or the cold of her surroundings, it was the memory. Memories of Frankie and being surround by a SWAT team with guns pointed directly at her as smoke filled the room. It was the thought of Jane putting that gun to her abdomen and actually pulling the trigger. A lot of the rest was a blur. She had been told, in front of Jane, that Frost had to physically lift her away from Jane's body. The one memory she had seemed to forgotten. She shook her head and tried to return her attention to the man that needed her now. She couldn't do anything about what happened, but here she was in control.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear someone come in the door. "Dr. Isles?"

She turned to see Frost. "Detective Frost." She smiled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, you looked like you were busy."

"Everything alright?"

Trying to look everywhere but the body laying on the table, he answered, "Um, I was just wondering how you were."

"I am surprisingly well, thank you." Wow. Did Maura Isles just lie?

"I know that you and Rizzoli are close. I was just thought I would check on you."

"Frost, did you know nightmares can have psychical causes such as sleeping in an uncomfortable or awkward position, having a fever, or psychological causes such as stress and anxiety?"

"Um, no…no I didn't."

"Recurring post-traumatic stress disorder nightmares in which, real traumas are re-experienced, respond best to a technique called imagery rehearsal." She returned to closely look at the body on the table, but continued. "The technique involves the dreamer coming up with an alternate, mastery outcome to the nightmare, mentally rehearsing that outcome awake, and then reminding themselves at bedtime that they wish this alternate outcome should the nightmare recur. Research has found that this technique not only reduces the occurrence of nightmares and insomnia, but also improves other daytime PTSD symptoms."

"Really?"

"Yes." Maura continued to look at the body. "How are you sleeping at night, Detective?"

"How did you know?"

Maura looked up at the man standing in front of her. "I think a person has the ability to see someone that has the same traits and characteristics as them. Maybe seeing someone with the same weakness has the same effect. You recognize the signs." Maura looked around the room. "Like the discomfort in a place that held the only comfort you ever knew. The only place that never judged you." She took a deep breathe still looking around. "Now you judge it."

"Are we still talking about me?"

"I…I just can't stop seeing it. Hearing it. Feeling that fear."

"I know. I do this everyday. Everyday I see death and tragedy. Somehow it was different."

"Because it was Jane."

"Are we ever gonna sleep again?"

"Eventually. We just have to get passed this point."

"The review board should have a decision within a couple hours."

"That's good. I just hope…"

"We all do."

It had been a long day. A day of nothing but thinking, and not the normal Maura Isles type thinking. There were no medical reason, mathematic equation, or words that would have driven Jane Rizzoli wild, running through Maura's head. It was Jane. Jane in general.

Maura walked in to her house and did the normal. She changed into her favorite pajamas, gave Bass his strawberries and grabbed a bottle of wine. She made her way to the couch where she sat down heavily with a sigh. She was use to this. Use to watching Jane, Frost and Korsak leave the station and feel the sigh of relief when they all returned safe. Maura thought as she sipped on her glass of wine. She wondered how she would feel now. Would her fear make her as irrational as it had Jane?

She started to take another sip of wine when she realized that her glass was empty. In all this thought of Jane, she had finished the glass without knowing it. She leaned forward to the coffee table to reach her bottle of wine, when she saw it. A picture of her and Jane. They were cheek to cheek with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Maura picked up the picture and studied it. Jane was her family; her best friend. That was why this was so hard for her to handle. Right? "This is absolutely ridiculous. She has to do her job." Maura said to herself and she placed the picture down. She took the bottle of wine and raised it to her glass. Just as she was about to pour, she stopped. She sat the glass on the table and took the picture again. She leaned back, bottle of wine clinched in one hand, picture of her and Jane in the other. She took a deep breath and said, "Absolutely ridiculous.", as she turned up the wine drinking straight from the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been 3 weeks since the Jane and Frankie were shot. Four days after the shooting, the review board had determined that although Jane's actions weren't ideal, nothing about the situation was. Today would be Jane's first day back on the job while Frankie still had a few weeks of recovery left. In the past three weeks, Maura had actually seen Jane very little. She was busy with work and as Jane always said, 'summer brings out the crazies'. Maura tried to convince herself that her absence from Detective Rizzoli was strictly due to work, not the fact that somehow her feelings for Jane were changing. Maura was a smart woman and had reminded herself of that several times over the last few weeks. She understood that in tragedy sometimes people become a victim to themselves. False feelings were realized and when the drama was done and every day life took over, you realized that a mistake had been made. Maura was sure that's what this was. A misunderstanding within her own body; her own mind. Her mind was a very powerful tool, but she did still have control over it.

As she browsed for shoes on-line, her thoughts were interrupted. "Find anything in my size?"

Maura turned to see Jane standing in the doorway smiling. "Good morning." Jane smiled and moved toward Jane. "I was just looking." Maura wasn't lying, she was _just _looking. Looking at the screen while her thoughts were all over the place. She couldn't have told you one pair of shoes on that page, even if her life depended on it.

"Haven't seen you much." Jane said walking in the room.

"Busy, busy. You know…."

"Yeah, crazies and all. I know."

"You look good." _Oh god Maura, really? _She couldn't help but notice the smile on Jane's face."I mean you look healthy and extremely ready to return to work." _What the hell? Why did that just bother me?_

"I am, and thank you. Frankie says to tell you hi and that he hates that he missed your big award. Being all…" Jane flailed her hands around, "…heroic and stuff."

"I still can't fathom why they gave me that award. I did what anyone would have done."

"Well either way, you saved a man's life and that man just happened to be a cop."

"All I saw him as was your brother." _Come on Maura! Is the conversation sounding as bad as I think?_

"Well then I owe you a thank you."

"It's not necessary, Jane."

"Yes it is. How about Dinner?"

"It's fine, Jane. No need to…"

"Maura, You saved my brother's life and ran out in front of a firing squad to get to me. Let me take you to dinner."

After weeks of running and trying to talk herself down from the ledge she was on, she was now faced with the source of her dilemma. The source that was now asking her to dinner. Something they have done a million times before. Just dinner. Just food and wine. What could go wrong? "Sure." Maura finally said.

Jane noticed the hesitation in the other woman's response. For a moment she was worried. "Maura, did I do something to you? I mean, I know you agreed with the review board and I didn't understand, but….."

"No." Maura said quickly. "No, you didn't do anything. I was just mentally checking my schedule."

"Wow, we really are busy these days." Jane laughed. "Well since your schedule is free, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

Maura had never been so thankful in her life to hear a phone ring. Jane checked the phone on her side. "Hang on." She lifted the phone to her head and began to talk. "Rizzoli…..yeah….alright I'm on my way up." Jane place her phone back on her side. "Well, looks like we're both in luck…dead bodies."

"Oh, plural?"

"Yep."

"Another busy day." Maura said to Jane as she walked out.

"Yep. Crazies!" She yelled, already down the hall.

Jane sat at her desk going over the files and evidence of the case. She was the only one in the room until Frost walked in and sat at his desk across from her. Jane closed the file she was looking at and looked up at her partner. "Hey."

"Yeah." Frost said not looking up from the work he was doing on the laptop.

"Maura seem alright to you?"

Frost's fingers froze on the keyboard. "What do you mean?"

"She's a little…I don't know. Distracted or something."

"I don't know. Haven't noticed."

"You're lying."

"Why would you say that?"

"Maybe because you have yet to look away from the computer screen. Spill it."

"We all know that you hate people to worry about us and our jobs. She's just trying to respect that."

"What? Maura is still upset about what happened? She should be use to it. We do this every day."

"Every day?"

"Every day."

"So every day a group of gunmen come in this building, shoot a bunch of cops and start looking for evidence on a case? Oh yeah, and while they are here, they shoot Frankie, hold her at gun point, take you outside in a choke hold with a gun to you and you put a bullet in your stomach? Oh and let's not forget that you brought her your dying brother and said, 'Here Maura my brother is dying save him' with those big brown puppy dog eyes." Jane took a deep breath. "Just give her a minute to calm down. When you were worried and scared about Hoyt, you went to her. She made you feel better. She can't do that with you because she knows that you don't like people in your life that worry about your job. She's fully aware of that. Just give her a minute." Frost didn't say another word before leaving the room.

_Please don't let him die, Maura, Please. He's going to die right here on this table if you don't do something. _Jane put her elbows on the desk and took a deep breath. "Great."

Three hours later, Jane walked back in as Maura was inspecting the victims. "Got anything for me?"

Maura heart jumped when she heard Jane's voice. _Stop it! _"I do. The first victim died of blunt force trauma to the head."

"Nice."

"From the splinters I recovered from the wound, it looks like a board or maybe a wooden baseball bat."

"Wow, look at you, Doctor Isles. Did you just give me a guess?"

"No, the wood fibers were that which are only used in making…."

"I was kidding, Maura." Jane smiled and Maura somehow felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. _Had she ever really noticed how beautiful Jane was? Those dimples, that badge, that gun….STOP IT MAURA! _As she scolded herself, thank God, Jane spoke again. "And the other guy?"

"Little more complex. He has no signs of external wounds, so it is going to take me a little longer with him. The toxicology reports should be back any minute."

"Maybe, victim 2 hit victim 1 with a ball bat and then he dropped dead. Wow, maybe there is justice in the world."

"You know that could actually happen. It's not justice really, it's a condition in the heart. When they get too excited…." Maura noticed Jane smiling at her. "What?"

"I have missed that. That….Wikipedia thing you do." Jane smiled and started to walk out. "Gotta go. Bad guys to catch." She stopped just before the door and turned to Maura, who was watching her leave. "Oh, and try and wrap this up by dinner. I'm starving already and I don't want you working late." With that she was gone again.

Maura looked at the two bodies. "Was that completely obvious? Don't answer that."

Maura heard a knock on the door at seven exactly. She smiled thinking that Jane really must be hungry. She stopped just short of the door, sighed and straighten her already incredibly straightened clothes. _.GOD this has to stop! _She quickly grabbed the door knob and smiled at Jane.

"You ready?" Jane asked. "I'm starving."

"You mentioned that earlier." Maura said as she closed the door and followed Jane.

"Yeah, well now add like five more hours of hungry to it."

Maura laughed as she got into the car. "Over dramatic much, Jane?"

"Ha, Ha."

"Did you get any leads on the investigation?"

"No, not yet. We came up with a few starting points, but nothing solid."

"The toxicology report can back about fifteen minutes ago. Took longer because they had to go through everything. All the tests are coming back negative, so it will be sometime tomorrow."

"Well, we wait 'til tomorrow then, but right now I would really like not to talk about work. I haven't seen much of you lately…."

"I'm sorry about that."

Jane looked over as she was driving and smile. "I know, you were busy. You said that already."

An unbelievable amount of guilt hit Maura in the stomach. "Yes, I was busy." _Busy running like hell from what ever this is. _Maura had been wrong before, she had no control of her own mind anymore.

The drive to the restaurant and the first part of the meal was filled with small talk. Jane took Maura be surprise. "So, any new juicy love life gossip."

Maura almost dropped her fork. "Excuse me?"

"You know, anything new. You been seeing anyone? Anyone new caught your eye?"

"N….no." Maura stuttered.

"You don't sound very C….convincing." Jane laughed.

"I meant, that….." Come on Maura, babbling will always stop her. "It is a physiological fact that when people are attracted…." Maura noticed Jane's eyebrow raise and her intently listening.

"What?" Jane smiled.

"You didn't stop me. You usually stop me."

"I said that I missed you. And I did. So I am listening, Maurapedia. Tell me about what happens in a persons body and brain when they meet someone. I'm listening, go on." Jane continued to eat, looking up at Maura smiling.

"We really don't need to talk about my boring, momentary attractions to people that are without doubt, going nowhere."

"How do you know it isn't going anywhere?"

"Jane."

"Oh my God, they don't know." Jane laughed putting her hand on top of Maura's which was laying on the table. "How cute is that. Dr. Isles has a crush on someone." Jane leaned over. "Ok, you have got to tell me who it is."

"I do not have crushes, Jane. Don't be ridiculous. I am a grown woman, not some high school girl with her hormones running all over the place."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Who is it?" Jane sat back and chuckled.

"No one. There's no one."

"Why won't you tell me?" Maura continued to move the food around her plate. "Ooohhh, I know 'em"

"This is preposterous."

"Call it whatever you want. I'm gonna find out."

"Oh really, and how do you propose you'll do that?"

"Excuse me? How?"

"Yes, how?"

"Aha! So there is someone."

"No, Jane there isn't."

Jane raised her eyebrow and raised her hands to her chest. "I am a homicide detective. I find the truth for a living, Maura." She leaned against the table and looked Maura in the eyes so deeply that Maura thought she would lose her breath, then continued. "If I can find out who killed someone, I _will _find out who Doctor Maura Isles has her eye on."

Maura watched Jane sit back as confidence poured from her body. Suddenly Maura was very worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First let me apology for the delay. As I had said before I had only seen 3 episode when I started writing this fic. After learning by chance that Frankie was never actually shot, I felt that I needed to see the show first. LOL Call me crazy. I really like for my fics to run close to the characters that I am writing about. This was already written, but needed to know for myself that I was on the right track here. So I have since bought the first season, watched them, and have last night premier behind me. So now I feel more confident with the story. So here we go. Thanks so much for the reviews, adds and favorites. It always makes it easier to write.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a solid week of Jane questioning Maura. They would be in deep conversation over a dead body and Jane would throw something in like she 'bet that Tony, over in Drugs would love to hear about the good work Maura was doing'. Jane was becoming very frustrated over all this. She just didn't understand why. Why would Maura not tell her? They told each other everything.

Maura was placing a kidney from a victim on the scales when someone spoke. "Well if it isn't Maura the bora."

Maura turned quickly to see who had just called her by her school nickname. She smiled widely and squealed as she ran to hug the person that met her. "Mandy!" Maura said. "It is wonderful to see you. How have you been?"

The woman returned the hug as she explained that she had been doing well. As she parted from the death hold the Doctor had on her, she spoke. "Well look at you. All Doctorly." She turned to the man on the table. "Eww, is that dude dead?"

"Yes. All his blood as been extracted and has been filled with formaldehyde, methanol….." Maura noticed the raised eyebrow of her childhood friend. "Sorry embalming fluid would be sufficient."

"Yeah." The woman laughed. "Still the same Maura." Maura slightly frown. "No, I mean that in a good way. Really." She said with a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"So what are you doing in Boston?"

"I'm here with the firm. I am only going to be here a few days, but I would love to caught up with you."

"You too. Are you still with….."

Mandy laughed. "No. Grace and I split up about a year ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No you aren't. You hated her."

"I didn't dislike her, she just wasn't what I had envisioned you running off with."

"You and everyone else. So I'm very single and very much looking." Maura cleared her throat. "And you?"

Just as the woman was done speaking, a rambling Jane came through the door. "Ok, Doctor Isles. I have three victims with no witnesses, no perps and no motive. Please tell me you have a something, anything."

Maura and Mandy both looked at Jane. She had on her normal attire. Fitting black pants, a cream colored shirt that came down into a V-neck, badge and gun in full view on opposite hip, and dimples everywhere. Why was this becoming so sexy to Maura? _Damn it!_

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you had company." Jane looked at the two woman who were both now in a dead stare at her. "I'll come back la….."

"No, you're fine." Mandy said. "If you two need to talk work, I can step out."

Jane waved her off. "Nah, I'll go."

Maura finally found her voice. "Ok, no one leave. Jane this is my best friend from childhood, Mandy Davis. Mandy this is my best friend from…well now, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Jane extended her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Mandy smiled her best smile. Accompanied with her dark skin tone and hair, that made her green eyes stand out even more, Jane couldn't help but notice the woman was very attractive.

"Mandy is an attorney for Davis and Kline law office in New York."

"Oh, you're the Davis….in Davis and Kline?"

The woman smiled. "No, that would be my father and his business partner."

"Well either way, it's good meet any friend of Maura's."

Maura realized that she had to figure out what Jane wanted. Looking at her, looking like….that….she just needed for Jane to say what she was here for and go. "So, is there something you need?"

Jane chuckled. "Wow, that best friend thing was short lived." The other woman laughed.

"I'm sor…."

Jane put her hand on Maura's arm. "It's ok. I was just needing to know if you have a cause of death on the man found out by the train tracks."

"Nothing conclusive yet, however..." Maura walked toward the computer and Jane knew to follow. "I did find a small wound in the flabatchaquilli." Jane gave Maura her infamous _what the hell? _look. Maura sheepishly grinned. "In the skin between his third and fourth toe."

"Why can't you just say that?" Jane threw her hands out causing Mandy to laugh. Jane didn't want to embarrass Maura with their usual banter. It may be something Mandy didn't understand. "Small wound? Like what?" Maura looked at Jane. They were a lot closer the Maura had noticed until then. "I know, you don't make guesses, but if you did…" Jane made her hand in a circling motion. "It maaaay beeee…."

"It's a needle wound." Maura smiled matter of fact.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"No…really. It's a puncture….from a needle. I'm waiting on the results, but the man was a definite drug user."

Jane looked over at Mandy. "Do you know how amazingly, talented this woman is?" Jane walked toward the door. "It was nice to met you, Mandy."

When Jane was gone, both women were left looking at the door. Maura turned to return to her computer. "How in the hell….."

"What?" Maura chuckled.

"How in the hell do you get anything done with _that _walking around here?"

"Jane?" Maura tried to laugh it off.

"Umm, yes, Jane." Mandy walked over to the computer where Maura was standing. "Come on! Even a straight woman has to know how hot that woman is."

"She is very attractive, yes."

"She seeing anyone?"

"She's straight, Mandy."

"So was I until I met Jaclyn from the tennis team our senior year in college."

"She is straight and staying that way, but yes she's single." Jane felt a sudden sting of jealousy.

Before anything else could be said, Jane walked back in through the door. "Crap, I forgot to tell you. Ma is thinking about doing dinner tonight for Frankie. She wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"I think I will have to decline. Mandy is only here for a few days and I would like to take her to dinner tonight if she isn't busy." Maura smiled at Mandy awaiting a response.

Mandy looked at Jane then back to Maura. "Umm, no. I'm free for dinner, but Jane, why don't you join us. I would love to get someone to tell what is going on with this one lately."

"Maura, you mind?" Jane asked due to the look on Maura's face.

Maura really didn't want to have dinner with Jane, and it had _nothing_ to do with Mandy falling all over her. "No." Well that lie was pretty easy. "No, you are more than welcome. I would love for you too to get to know each other." _Well there's lies two and three. God, Maura you are turning into a pathological liar._

"Ok, then I'll tell Ma I have plans." Jane looked at Mandy. "Thanks, you just saved me from…well you have no idea."

"Glad I could help."

Maura cleared her throat and Jane somehow took the hint. "Well, I gotta get back upstairs. Maura just text me a time."

"I will." The Doctor answered trying to return to her work.

Mandy smiled at Jane again. "See you tonight."

"You too." Once more the two women watched Jane leave. "So she's single?"

"And very heterosexual."

"We'll see." Mandy continued to look where Jane had just left. Maura was glad that Mandy's back was turned so she didn't see her rolling her eyes.

All three women were sitting around the table laughing. They had talked about work, Tommy and Frankie, boarding school and, according to Jane, how absolutely awesome Maura was at her job. Jane didn't seem to even bat an eye when Mandy started talking about Grace. That brought on conversation of the night Maura and Jane were under cover in a lesbian bar. Mandy thought it was sweet that Jane wanted to cover Maura up when she saw her. Jane was really quick to explain that 'if they were gay', she wouldn't be Maura's type.

Mandy laughed. "Oh, Ms. Isles do we have a female type in mind?" Everyone laughed and Maura tried to keep the panicked look off her face.

"Well Jane said that she would have to be the male because she was bossy."

"Ok, that's not exactly what I said, Maura."

"When we were in the bed I remember you saying that." As Maura made the statement, Mandy raised her eyebrows, but wasn't noticed by the two that were in deep conversation.

"How do you know. You were lying there meditating and falling asleep."

"I was not. You said the next day you were going on a date with a possible murder. And I quote 'Yaaay'. I heard every portion of the conversation, Jane."

"You fall asleep every time." Jane pointed and laughed.

"That is completely fabricated, Mandy."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that you…..what is it called again. You know when people just fall out asleep." Jane snapped her fingers trying to think.

"It's Narcolepsy, and it's usually triggered from sudden excitement and a person falls into a nocturnal state." _God lord Maura, just tell her you are so excited, while in bed with her, narcolepsy kicks in._

"Yeah, sleep whatever." Jane laughed as she getting out of her chair. "I gotta ran to the little girls room." Jane stopped before she left. "And she has this huge school girl crush on someone at work. Could you find out who that is while I'm gone. She refuses to tell me."

When Jane left, Mandy quickly turned to face Maura. "Ok spill it."

"What? She is exaggerating. I don't like any of our co-workers." Mandy just looked at Maura. "What? I don't?"

Mandy smiled at tilted her head. "She's gone and is going to come back in a minute. You rode with her and my flight leave tomorrow at noon, so the way I see it. You have about 2 minutes to tell me how long you have been having feelings for detective good body."

"That is insanity. I don't have…."

"Before you finish that sentence, I want you to remember something. We grew up the same, Maura. Same school, same friends, same family life. We are the same. It doesn't mean that you have to march don't the street in the next pride parade, but I know that you have feelings for Jane. I know how scary that is and if you need to talk, we can. I know from experience how hard it is to carry that around. All bottled up. You know that it's safe with me."

"She almost died a few weeks ago. She was used as a human shield and she was shot. I barley remember running out the door screaming her name as she collapsed to the ground. Every moment since, she is all I think about."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She was laying there on the ground bleeding. I went completely into auto pilot and it was after Jane finally turned a corner in her recovery, that I started to realize that….I just don't know what I would have done if she'd died."

"Wow, the near death love wake up call."

"Actually. Every daytime show is written about this stuff. I'm just confused. My best friend almost died right in front of me. That's all. There is no way that I can be developing romantic feelings for Jane Rizzoli."

"You may think there is no way, but it is obvious that you are. Girl, you're gonna need to keep my number."

"I will and will use it, but not about this. This is something that will pass."

"Wow, that bathroom is like the size of my apartment." Jane laughed sitting down. She turned to Mandy. "So, she tell you?"

Mandy looked at Maura. "Nope. Not a word."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane was hovered over the body that had been found inside a trunk. "Wow, 90 degree weather, a trunk, and a dead body. That makes for the start of a nice day." Jane said as she snarled her nose at the smell.

Maura never looked up from the body. She continued to examine it as she spoke. "Approximately a 30 year old Hispanic male. He has been dead several days, maybe a week. He has a lateral cut to his throat."

"Again, great start."

"Yeah." Maura raised up and began removing her gloves. "Well, I'm sure that they will have him ready for me in about an hour, so I am going to pick up some lunch before they get there."

Jane stood almost in shock as Maura turned to leave. "Just like that? You're just leaving."

"My portion is done." Maura looked curiously. She was keeping her contact with Jane limited. She knew that if Mandy had seen it so quickly, who else had?

"Done? Your portion?" Jane walked slowly toward Maura. _Did she always walk that sexy?_ "When have you ever had a _portion_?"

"There is nothing that I can do here. I need him back in the lab and I'm hungry, so I thought I wou…."

"You know what, just go." Jane said as she turned to walk away.

"You two fighting?" Frost asked.

"No." Jane answered in her oh-so-Jane, childish and annoyed way.

"Seems that way."

Jane looked into the trunk. "Then it just seems that way. Maura can leave any time she likes."

"So what was the fight about?" He asked ignoring her previous answer.

Jane raised up. "Frost, you got those buddies that you play basketball with once a month."

"Right."

"What if you knew that one of them had something they should tell you and they wouldn't?"

"I think we may play different basketball then you. We don't talk, just play"

"Just say that one of your buddies had a new girlfriend. A friend that he wouldn't tell you about…."

"Again, wrong game. We don't talk girls and relationships, we play."

"Good God."

"Now if we are talking girls and wives, we go to the club. Where a lot of drinking can be done."

"Damn it, Frost! Ok, say that you are at the damn club, drinking like frat boys, and you find out one of them has a girlfriend that he won't tell anyone about."

"Look, there are two times that a guy won't tell another guy when he is hitting some chick."

"Hitting some chick? Really?"

"That's the way guys talk, not me. Anyway, there are two times. One, it's the girl your with or two, your little sister."

"Are you sure that's the only times?"

"Yeah."

Jane looked around the crime scene. "What the hell?" She said as she quickly walked over to a dumpster and looked underneath at a shinning object. "No freaking way?"

"What? We aren't talking about my buddies anymore, are we?"

Jane pulled out the knife that was under the dumpster. "Nope. Now we are talking murder weapons."

Jane had just checked the knife into evidence and sat back in her chair. "Janie!"

She turned to see her brother smiling. "Hey, Frankie."

He walked over and sat on the desk. "Doctors say that I am doing better than expected. They said that I could come back to work on Monday."

Jane smiled the best fake smile she could. "Good. Welcome back."

Frankie looked down, away from his sister's eyes. "You're worried, right?"

"A little, yeah."

"Don't be that person, Jane. Don't be my person that I love that hates my job."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Alright." It came out more of a whisper.

"I gotta run. I gotta tell Ma and Pop. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

As Frankie started to leave the room something hit Jane. _One, it's the girl your with or two, your little sister." _She quickly turned to see Frankie leaving the room. "Oooohhhh," She laughed, "Doctor death has the hots for Frankie." She jumped up and headed to the morgue.

Maura was looking under the microscope when Jane walked in "Hey." She said smiling like a school girl that just learned her best friends crush.

Maura looked up and then back through the lenses. "The cut indicates that he was stabbed by someone that is left handed."

"Hey, after you left I found a knife on the scene."

"Really." Maura finally looked up.

Jane looked at her and started to feel bad. She hated that Maura felt she couldn't tell her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Maura never looked up.

"For giving you a hard time about this crush…"

"Jane.."

"That you have on no one. I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"Thank you. I just…."

"No need in explaining." She gestured her hand between the two. "We good?"

"We're good, Jane."

"Good. I gotta run. I have a million things to do. Dinner at my place?"

"Umm, sure."

"Good."

Maura took a deep breath as she watched Jane walk out of the room. "Yeah, good." Maura sat down with a huff.

Jane grabbed her phone and dialed the number. "Hey….yeah, yeah whatever. You busy tonight?"

Jane made sure the food was done and set the plates for dinner. When she heard a knock at the door, she smiled to herself. She was so proud of herself. She knew that Maura would be happy about this. She opened the door and smiled widely. "Hey."

Maura handed her a bottle of wine. "Thought I would bring something, even though you said not to." Maura said as she passed Jane in the door.

"Thanks. Who knows when we might need it."

"You have no idea." Maura said under her voice.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, how's Bass. Haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. Just sitting around being a tortoise."

Jane smiled at Maura. "I've missed you. I've missed this, us."

"Me too." Maura smiled the best she could.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jane started around Maura to the door and just before opening it she spoke. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Frankie."

"No, no I don't mind." She said relived. Which Jane took as excitement.

Jane opened the door excited and very proud of herself for playing match maker. "Hey."

"Hey." Frankie said as he noticed Maura sitting at the bar in Jane's kitchen. "Maura."

"Hey, Frankie. How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks to you."

Jane couldn't help but smile. She was completely proud of herself right now.

Dinner went smooth. The three talked about things that were going on at work. What Frankie had missed and the new case they were working on. Jane's phone rang and she quickly grabbed it. "Rizzoli."

"Ok, Jane." Frost said. "This is your wake up call."

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Jane said hanging up the phone. She had Frost call at 9:00 exactly giving Jane an out and leaving Frankie and Maura to talk. "I gotta run." Jane looked between her guests. "I have to check on a case. I'm sorry. You two stay and finish up here." She patted Maura's back as she went around the table.

"Do you need me?"

"Um, no. It's just some evidence Frost got. I just need to run down and check it over." Jane smiled as she put her jacket on and quickly went out the door.

Maura watched until the door was closed. She turned around and sighed as she took a sip of wine. Frankie watched the woman in front of him. "I haven't had a chance to thank you."

"It's nothing really." She smiled a dimpled smile.

"It was."

"No really. I was just doing my job. I think of you as family and was glad to help." She said taking another sip of wine.

Frankie smiled and lowered his head. "And I'm her brother."

"What?" Maura said shocked and a little worried.

He reached across the table and placed his hand on Maura's. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known you were in love with my sister?"

"I don't know….."

"You know she thinks it's me, right?"

"What?" Maura couldn't seem to get anything else to come out of her mouth.

"She thinks that you have the hots for me."

Maura chuckled. "No she doesn't."

"Did you realize that she didn't touch her wine. We have been sitting here for an hour and she hasn't touched it. She drank water. She knew she was leaving. And Frost? Frost left the station two hours ago on a date with some girl from booking. Korsak is handling everything tonight for him. So if he really did just call her, it was to get her out."

Maura lowered her head. "Frankie, please….."

"Dr. Isles what you tell me is between us, but if you want to talk to someone, I'll listen."

Maura wiped the tear that ran down her check. "I just….I don't…..understand what is happening."

"What ever it is, I think that Janie needs to know."

"I can't, Frankie. Promise me."

"Ok. I won't say anything, but please, talk to her."

Frankie and Maura finished the dinner and cleaned up with little more talk of Maura feelings for Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Jane had trouble focusing her eyes, but tried her best when she heard Maura's ring tone. She quickly glanced at the clock, that said 2:45am. "What's up, Maura?" Jane said rubbing her eyes. "WHAT?" She sat up in the bed. "I'm on my way. Stay there." Jane hung up and quickly dialed the number. "Hey this is Detective Rizzoli I need a unit sent to 1123 Wilbrock. It's the house of Medical Examiner, Maura Isles. Someone's trying to break in. I'm on my way, but I need a unit there now!"

"A unit as been dispatched Detective." The dispatcher confirmed.

"She's hid in the upstairs closet." Jane said as she weaved in and out of what little traffic there was at three in the morning.

"I will let the officers know."

"Thanks." Jane prayed that Maura would be safe until the officers arrived.

Jane arrived at the house to find Frankie and several other officers standing out side. Frankie stopped Jane from running by. "Hey. She's fine. It was a robbery. We caught the guy a block over." He looked straight into his sister's eyes. "She's fine." He released his hold on his sister.

Jane ran around him and into the house. "Maura!" Jane quickly saw the object of her search. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Maura said almost embarrassed. "Feel a little stupid, but I'm fine."

"Why do you feel stupid?" Jane sweetly asked as she rubbed her friends arm.

"Oh, so you would have hid in the closet?" Maura asked with a huff.

"No, but I'm me and I'm kind of a bad ass and you're …you're sweet little Maura. There's a difference. Besides what would you have confronted him with a birkin bag and holding Bass as a shield." Jane smiled as Maura chuckled.

"I would never use Bass as a shield."

"So the bag was a real option?"

"I am not you, Jane. I don't have a gun, or a baseball bat, or a football that I can throw at someone's head."

"Point taken." Jane looked around at all the officers in the house. "How about this. When they all leave, me and my gun will spend the night here. Then in the morning we'll work on getting you something that well make you feel better." Maura nodded and smiled. "Ok."

Morning came early for everyone. Frankie and Jane had to be in by eight for some 'stupid sensitivity training' as Jane called it. She had complained the whole day before, "I mean who does this on Saturday morning?"

Maura made her way downstairs, smiling at the woman on the couch. Jane was on her back with one leg thrown on the back of the couch and one almost hung off. Her arms all but mimicked her haphazard legs. Maura realized that she was staring with a goofy grin. Jane had slept in the bed for short time, but when Maura shot out of bed thinking she heard something, Jane said that she would sleep on the couch in case anyone did try and return. Maura knew as well as Jane that wasn't going to happen. The man was caught and no one would return tonight.

Maura walked over to Jane and tapped her on the foot. "Jane." She whispered.

"Huh" A very groggy Rizzoli answered. Something about this made Maura do an internal 'awww'.

"Jane, you need to wake up."

"I'm awake." She said threw closed teeth, without opening her eyes or moving.

"No you aren't"

"Enough to argue with you."

Maura smiled at the woman that had still not moved or opened her eyes. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Mhm." Jane said sleepy. Maura hated that she was so tired, thinking maybe she shouldn't have called her last night. Maura smiled as the woman finally started moving again. Who was she kidding? She would rather had one Detective Rizzoli as the whole Boston PD.

"Alright. I'll get you some. It's almost seven so if you need to shower, you can."

Twenty minutes later, Jane walked into the kitchen alert, showered and ready to go. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well the insurance adjustors are coming back to take record of everything that was taken or broken. So we'll sort out what can just be put back and what needs to be replaced."

"Ok, I'm getting out of this stupid meeting around eleven. So how about we met up for lunch and we can work on making you feel more safe?"

Maura thought how just having Jane here made her feel more safe. "I should be done by eleven, yeah."

"Ok, I gotta go. I'll call you when I am done." Jane said as she walked by Maura to head out the door.

Maura never turned to Jane but spoke as she passed her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Doctor Isles." Jane said walking out the door and causing the other woman to smile again.

The two met for lunch at one of Maura's favorite restaurants. Maura knew that Jane felt out of place but Jane just wanted to make feel better. The two ate and talked about how Jane had learned absolutely nothing from the class. Jane Rizzoli was going to be Jane Rizzoli no matter what. It was one of the things that Maura loved about Jane.

After leaving the restaurant Maura drove Jane to their next appointment. Only Jane wouldn't tell her what that was. Maura looked at Jane as she pulled into her normal spot at the station. "Can I ask now? Why are we at the station?"

"Just come with me."

"Jane…" Maura tried to stop the woman getting out of the car. Once standing, Jane walked around to the other side of the car, put her left hand on the roof and bent down to face Maura.

"Get out Maura." Jane stood back up and began to walk into the building.

Maura huffed and got out of the car catching up with Jane at the door. "What the hell are we doing?"

Jane opened the door. "We're going downstairs."

As they walked through security, Maura questioned. "We're going to my office?"

As Jane stepped into the elevator she smiled. "Your office isn't the only thing down there."

Just then it hit Maura where they were headed. She quickly walked behind her friend that, due to leg length, walked much faster. "I don't know that this is good idea."

Jane kept walking. "Sure it is."

"Jane, I really don't….." Maura stopped as Jane scanned her badge to unlock the door. "I just don't…."

Jane opened the door for Maura. "After you."

As the two walked in they were greeted by the officer. "Hey Rizzoli. Dr. Isles."

"Hey Mike." Jane answered as smiled nicely at the man. "Did Frankie being her by?"

"He did. I got her right back here." As the man went into the other small room, he continued to talk. "Dr. Isles, I don't think I've ever seen you here shooting."

Maura looked around the station shooting range. "Um, no, you haven't. I don't…I don't normally…..I don't own a gun."

"She does after today."

Maura looked at Jane in shock. "What?"

Mike handed Jane the box. "Thanks." Jane turned to Maura. "This is Thelma." Jane opened the box to revile a small Bersa .380 hand gun.

"Thelma?" Maura asked looking at the gun.

"Yes, Thelma. Thelma protected Louise." Maura chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I would never." Maura placed her hand over her mouth to hide the smile.

"Pop got it for me when I moved out. Now, now I don't really need it. I have two guns issued to me by the department. So now Thelma can protect you." Jane looked up from the gun at Maura. "You….you are my Louise. So she can protect you."

Maura was very touched by the gesture. "I can't…"

"You can and you will." Jane took the gun out of the box and loaded it. "Alright Mike. We're ready."

Mike handed Jane the range ear protection and as she got ready, he handed Maura the ear plugs. "Put these in Dr. Isles." Maura did as she was told and Mike place the ear muffs over her ears and adjusted them to fit. He then handed her the safety glass that she was to wear. Maura looked over at Jane in matching protection and smiled thinking just how cute Jane looked.

Jane walked over to Maura and pulled out one of the ear muffs. "You look very stylish Dr. Isles. Very Paris Runway."

Maura's heart jumped and she can only imagine the smile that came to her face. She heard Jane say, just before returning her ear protection. "Remember push and pull. Like I told you before. You know how to aim right?" Maura nodded. "Knew it." Jane smiled at her. "Ok so aim and pull the trigger."

Maura nodded again as the protection was returned to her ear. Maura looked at the dark outline of the shooting range dummy. She aimed and noticed Jane coming toward her. "You're gonna knock yourself down like that. I was just kidding about Paris runway." Jane smiled and walked behind Maura. Jane placed both arms down the length of Maura's. Maura only thought that her heart was pounding until she felt a leg trying to worm it's way between hers. So Maura could hear her, Jane got close to Maura's ear and said. "Open your leg." Due to the hearing protection it came out sounding like a whispered request.

Maura's breath caught as she felt Jane's breath on her neck. As she opened her stance a little, she felt Jane's knee moving from one leg to the other indicating that Maura's stance need to be wider. With every movement of Jane's leg, Maura was wondering if Jane could feel the heat that was now becoming an issue between her legs.

Once Maura's feet were the appropriate distance apart, Jane raised Maura's arms with her own. She leaned in again and said "Now aim and fire." As Jane backed off, Maura immediately missed her touch. She swallowed hard and aimed.

As the dummy was hit, Jane just looked it. She motioned for Mike to reel the dummy in and never took her eyes off of it. As Jane took her ear muffs off, Maura did too. "Did I do something wrong?"

As the dummy stopped just in front of the women, Mike came from the room. "Damn!" The officer laughed.

"What?" Maura asked.

"You see the white spot in the middle of the chest." Jane pointed to the dummy.

"The one with the hole in it?"

Jane lowered her head and smiled, while rubbing her brow. "Yes, Maura. The white bulls eye that now has a hole in it."

"The bulls eyes? I hit it?" Maura was very excited.

Jane smiled a little shocked, but very proud of her friend. "Run it back out Mike. Lets see if she is two for two."

"Sure thing, Rizzoli. Good shot Doc."

"Thanks."

As they both returned their ear muffs, Maura aimed and fired again. Jane just shook her head as she mouthed "Shoulda known" to Maura. Maura was perfect at everything, this only furthered that belief.

"I like this." Maura proudly jumped.

"I told you."

Maura squared her shoulders and looked at Jane. "Now I can protect you, Miss badass."

Jane huffed. "Let's not get carried away." She pointed to the target. "Again."

The one thing Maura never did was disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Jane continued to watch the sparkle in Maura's eyes, she took the phone off her side that was screaming to be answered. "Rizzoli." Jane listened for a moment then returned the phone. "Alright, Wyatt Earp we gotta go."

"Do we have to? I was just getting good."

"Um, just getting good? What was next Maura, blowing the paper clean off the clip? Put Thelma away and lets go. Two bodies in the park. Now!" Jane said a she slapped Maura slightly on the ass as she walked by. Maura hated to admit that one gesture just added to the tension that Jane had caused earlier.

"Well, can we at least come back later?" Maura said as she put the gun back in its case and handed it to the officer.

"Sure, we'll come right back." Jane rolled her eyes and held the door open for Maura. "We wouldn't want you to get rusty, Dr. Isles."

"You're just jealous." Maura mocked as she walked out the door Jane held.

"Of you? Yes, very." Jane smiled.

Funny thing about homicide, there is no break, no weekend, no holiday. The twisted mind of criminals never care that it is your weekend off and you are trying to help your best friend feel safe in her own home. It only cares about one; who's dying today.

"What you got, Frost?"

"Female, mid to upper 20's. Then, nearly 100 feet away is a male approximately the same age." Frost continued as Jane and Maura looked over the female body that was laying face down in her own blood. "We checked around and there seems to be no witnesses. The business across the street had surveillance camera's that we're getting a warrant for."

"Just another day at the office." Jane huffed.

"Alright, I'm going to look at the male." Maura said.

As Brian watched the Doctor walk away, he walked over to stand close to Jane. As he looked at the body he cleared his throat and softly asked. "You gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Jane looked at her partner a little more that confused.

"What happened on last night's episode of The Love Connection?" Frost nodded toward Maura.

"Honestly, I don't know." Jane looked at Maura leaning over the dead body just beaming with excitement. Jane smiled softly. "She still isn't talking and Frankie wouldn't tell me anything this morning. Something about me being stupid, I don't know." Jane returned to looking at the body.

"So that's it?"

"What?" Jane answered still looking at the body.

"That's it? You are just gonna let this go? Dr. Isles and your brother?"

Jane stood until she was face to face with Brian. "Yes, I am. Because if I don't, it's gonna drive me insane. I don't care who Dr. Death has the hots for or wants to get all freaky deaky with. Now can we just concentrate on the bodies that are laying all over the street?" Jane said walking off.

"Stupid is right." Brian said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Jane spun around to look at her partner.

"I said your hair looks nice."

"Don't start, Frost." Jane said pointing at Brian.

Frost raised both hands in surrender and chuckled. "Yes, ma'am" He watched her turn and step toward where the second body was as he coughed saying, "Ray Charles." Jane spun around again.

"Really? You are acting like a 3 year old. What did you say?"

"Nothing." He smiled placing his hand on his throat. "Had a tickle." He extended his hand toward Maura was. "Shall we?"

"Stop it. I mean it." She demanded.

"Yes. ma'am." Brian said following his partner.

The next several hours played out like every other day. Jane and Brian were out most of the day doing witness interviews, Korsak went over some of the footage from the surveillance cameras, while Maura went over the bodies with a fine tooth comb. She was entering the information on the computer when she heard a knock on the door.

"You busy?"

Maura looked up and smiled. "For you? Never." She returned to her computer as Frankie walked toward her.

"How are things going?"

"Very well, actually. I just figured out the victims were both injected with …" Maura noticed the smile on Frankie's face causing her to smile in return. She chuckled saying, "You weren't talking about work were you?"

"Nope. But if you want to explain all this to me I will listen and when you are done, I wanna know how my sister spent the night with you last night and you didn't say anything to her."

"Frankie, I….""Chickened out? Got cold feet? What?"

"It isn't that simple."

"You can't just keep this up. This needs to be out in the open."

Maura pouted at Frankie. "I know, but I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

Frankie chuckled. "You are hopeless, Dr. Isles." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Mau…." Jane stopped as she saw her brother and best friend separate.

"Yes, Jane?"

Jane, still feeling a little awkward, trying to remember why she was here. All she seemed to be thinking about was the immediate knot that was in her stomach at the site of them. "I-I was just wondering if maybe…if maybe you wanted to grab drinks with us tonight?" Jane felt like someone kicked her into stating the obvious. "Frankie, you are more than welcome."

"Nah." He said looking back at Maura. "I actually have a hot, hot date tonight."

Jane looked at Maura. "Oh."

Frankie let his sister off the hook. "With the girl in lab." He walked over and kissed his sister on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Not with her." He smiled back at Maura. "You guys have fun and if someone dies, don't call. I am really hoping to get lucky tonight."

"Have fun." Jane added as he walked out. It was a second before she could turn and look at Maura. "Are you ok?"

Maura chuckled. "Now that the man I am in love with is dating someone else?" Jane only gave an apologetic smile causing Maura to finish her thought. "I am fine, Jane. Now about these drinks?"

"Yeah, me , Frost and Korsak are heading to the bar, if you are game?"

Maura smiled sincerely at Jane. "I'm game."

It would be hours later before a couple things would happen. One, that Frost would share way too much information about a "lunch break" that Korsak took earlier after eating at a hot dog stand just down the street. Two, that the group would see one thing that they had never before, an extremely drunk Maura Isles.

After getting Frost into a cab and dropping Korsak at home, Jane and Maura made their way to Maura's so Jane could help her friend get into the house.

As Maura opened the door, she stumbled into it causing Jane to catch her, twice, before reaching key hole. Jane watched Maura hit and miss the key hole several times before taking her hand and steadying it enough to unlock the door. A very intoxicated Maura looked Jane in the eyes for a few seconds before turning the key the remainder of the way and opening the door.

"Home sweet home." Jane said as she once again steadied Maura.

"Right." She slurred. "You are tired, detective. You slept on my couch and it is NOT comfortable." Maura giggled stumbling again.

"Whoa." Jane said as she kept her from hitting the wall. "I am good. I'll just make sure that you get to bed."

"I can do thissss, Jane."

"Yeah, I see that you can." Jane said as she put her hands out to catch her friend before she hit the wall.

"I don't neeeeed you to help me."

"Yeah, I can see that, too." Jane walked Maura to the bed guiding her until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come on. Let's get you out of these clothes."

Maura giggled like a school girl. "I do not find you undressing me appropriate, Detective."

"Detective? Ok, I don't find having to undress you appropriate, Doctor." Jane grabbed the bottom of Maura's blouse and lifted it above Maura's head. As Jane had her hands extended above Maura's head, it caused their faces to be very close.

Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes. "Have…ha I ever to you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Jane slightly chuckled as she pulled Maura's leg up removing her shoe. "No, I don't think so, but thanks."

"Well they are. And the way they sparkle when you….."

"Ok, Maura. Thanks. Now, hand me your other foot."

As Maura put her leg up for Jane to remove the other shoe, she continued with the thoughts that she couldn't stop from coming out of her mouth. "And that smile…" As Jane's head was lowered removing the doctor's shoe, Maura ran her hand through Jane's hair. "And that hair….."

Jane looked up and chuckled. "Ok, you are just way too drunk." Jane helped Maura stand up and was looking in her eyes while her hands found the button on Maura slacks. "What are you going to tell me next?"

Maura couldn't say anything as she felt her pants slide to the floor. She looked into the brown eyes in front of her. "Jane….." Maura stopped.

"Come on. Step out the slacks." Maura did as she was told and was lead to the bed by Jane's hand. "We aren't going to dress you, ok?" Maura nodded as Jane pulled the bedding down for Maura to get in. "Undressing you was enough." Jane chuckled as she laid Maura against the bed and helped her sit. "I'll call you in the morning and I'll bring your car back, ok?"

Maura nodded. "Jane….." She was so intoxicated that she was babbling but after she sat down, her ability to speak or stay awake was going away.

Jane watched Maura lay back on the pillow and leaned over to pull the blanket up as if she was tucking in a 5 year old. "Yeah?" Jane smiled as her friend gazed in her eyes. "What?"

Maura had put her feet in the bed and was covered. She wasn't sure at what point she lost

all control of her body, but it was here. Maura took Jane's face that was already so close to her, and pulled it to her until she felt Jane's lips on hers. Jane was so shocked that she didn't remember kissing Maura back before the kiss was over. As soon as she pulled her head away, Maura laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was losing the fight against the alcohol.

Jane looked at her friend, still in shock. What came next only intensified that feeling. An almost passed out Maura mumbled the words, "I love you, Jane."

Jane slowly sat on the bed in shock. She wasn't sure how long she sat there staring at Maura. She felt tears come to her eyes and finally closed her gaping mouth. She stood and began to walk out the door when she stopped. She turned to look at the sleeping woman in the bed. She slowly walked over to her and bent over until her face was inches from Maura's. She searched the woman's face for any sign that she was awake. When she realized that she wasn't, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Maura's lips. "I love you too, you impossible woman."

Jane stood and walked out of the room quietly closing the door. After tonight, she would carry Maura's secret and now, one all her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. Working 60+ hrs the past 3 weeks has kept me away. Hopefully the Her Father's Daughter is coming too. Again thanks for the reviews, alerts and messages.**

**Also thank you to y0ungalska for reading over my craziness.**

**Chapter 7**

Maura woke up to an unbelievable pounding in her head that wasn't helped by the sunlight that peek in through the window. With squinted eyes, Maura raised her hand to block the light. "Ugh." She tried to get the retched taste out of her mouth and decided that the only thing that would make it better was something to drink.

She threw the blanket back and realized that she was only wearing a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra. For a brief second she tried to remember how that happened. As she grabbed her robe and held her pounding head, that increased with every step as she walked toward the kitchen. Once there, she took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. As she walked toward the living room, while taken something for her headache, she noticed something out of place. Something major out of place to be exact. She ran over to the window, headache be damned and looked outside. "What the hell?"

Jane was woke way too early by the ringing of her phone. She never raised her head off the pilling before saying, "Ma, it's too early." She still had her eyes closed tight. "I don't know, Ma." Jane sat up in the bed quickly "I'm on my way."

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway to find three patrol cars already there. Jane jumped out of the car and quickly went to Maura. "What happened?" Jane felt awful. She shouldn't have left Maura there alone, drunk.

"I don't know." Maura answered obviously upset. "I woke up this morning and my car is gone. Someone stole it."

Jane smiled. "What?"

"My car. Someone stole my car."

The smile on Jane's face quickly fell as the one thing she realized was that if Maura didn't remember that Jane had her car, she didn't remember the kiss or anything else. "Someone stole your car?"

"Yes." Maura answered annoyed that she kept having to tell Jane.

"The black one? The one you drive every day?"

Maura huffed, "Yes, Jane. My only car."

"So it would also be same one that is sitting in my driveway?""What?" Maura looked around confused.

"The one that you drove us in to the bar? The one that when you were too drunk to drive, I drove you home in? The one that was the only vehicle I had to get home and check on Joe Friday? The one that I told you I would return today?"

Maura was suddenly very embarrassed. She didn't remember any of it. She smiled and answered in a question. "Yes?"

Jane lowered her head laughing. "You called the cops out here to find a car that is in my driveway? You tryin to send me to jail?" Jane looked up at Maura who had an apologetic smile on her face. Suddenly Jane's heart melted. It was her. She was the one that Maura loved hit her all over again. She had spent most of the night dreaming about what had happened and how she would handle it, but now, everything escaped her.

"Sorry?"

Jane looked around at the officers. "Sorry guys. No mystery here. Crime solved." She turned to look at Maura. "So…you don't remember anything from last night?"

"No. Please just tell me that I was in more than my bra and panties before you brought me home?"

Jane couldn't help the mischievous smile that was on her face. "You were." Jane looked her up and down. "That was me."

Suddenly Maura lost all color in her face. "You?" She said swallowing hard. "You….you."

Now that Jane knew her secret she couldn't help but love the panic that was all over Maura's face. "Yes, me." Jane decided that it was time to let Maura off the hook. "I couldn't let you sleep in clothes that cost more than my apartment building. And those heels? Those things could put a hole in the bed I'm sure."

The more Jane talked, the more Maura internally panicked. Maura couldn't believe that Jane had undressed her and she didn't even remember it. She was suddenly confident that it was for the best. She couldn't take that moment playing over and over in her head. It was a good thing she was now convinced. "Well, thank you then."

Jane was loving this way too much. "Oh, you are very welcome." Jane watched the questions all over Maura's face. "It was my pleasure." Jane tried not to laugh at Maura. She thought it was only fair that if Maura had kept this from her, that she could play with the woman a little.

"I…um….I need…"

Jane smiled again. "Go get dressed and I will take you to your car."

After a long moment of staring into dark eyes, searching for an answer, Maura spoke. "Alright. You can…come in and I'll be ready in a moment."

The corner of Jane's mouth twitched holding back the smile. "Alright. You need any help."

"Um…." Suddenly Maura couldn't breathe. "No…no I will be fine. I shouldn't be long." Maura turned quickly and walked into the house. Leaving Jane to shake her head, laughing and following the doctor inside.

Maura quickly rummaged through her purse until she found her phone. She dialed the only number she could think of. Due to the time of morning, Maura heard a very groggy "Hello?"

"Mandy? It's Maura. I need your help."

Mandy chuckled. "Is this about the hot detective?"

"Yes….I mean it's about Jane, yes?" Maura rolled her eyes at her admission that her friend was named 'the hot detective'.

Suddenly very interested and awake Mandy spoke. "I'm listening." There was silence. "Ok Maura let me tell you how this works. If you need my advise or help, you have to tell me what's wrong. Which usually means that words have to be used and not the heavy breathing, which is extremely sexy for future reference, but it isn't what I need now."

Maura knew she had to just spit it out. She quickly said, "I don't know if I slept with Jane."

"EXCUSE ME?" Mandy couldn't help the fit of laughter that took over her.

"It's not funny!"

"Like hell it isn't. Maura Isles, THE Maura Isles, may or maybe have slept with her female best friend and that isn't funny? Like hell it isn't. How do you not know?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, there is obviously part of this story that I am missing. How do you not know if you slept with...THAT?"

"I got drunk, really drunk last night and when I woke up…." Maura closed her eyes and couldn't even say it.

"Go on." Mandy had stopped laughing and was now intrigued and a little turned on.

"I was in my underwear in the bed. Not just any underwear. The sexiest pair of lacy, almost non existent, pair I own." Maura was now mentally beating herself up for her choice of clothing yesterday.

"Weeeellllll. Maura the Bora no mora."

"This isn't funny, Mandy. This is very serious. What if…..you know….what if…..I did things with….to….her." Mandy then heard a distraught "Oh god. What if I did things with Jane?"

Mandy couldn't help the laughter again. "I don't know for sure, but I am pretty sure, had I EVER gotta a piece of Detective Rizzoli, I'd know it. Now that's just me….."

"Are you almost done! I am serious, Mandy. What do I do?"

"Ok, how sure are we?"

"Well, I don't know. I woke up almost completely naked and Jane seems pretty proud of the fact that she left me that way."

"Reeeeally?"

"And she is different. It's like…it's as if..." Maura whispered, "she knows."

"Different like what?"

"Like this look in her eyes. It's like…."

"Like what! You're killing me." Mandy became excited again.

"It's like…..she could do things to me standing there."

"Like what things?"

"Mandy!"

"Sorry, I got distracted. I'm back."

"Like things...sexual things. She looked at me as if I was her next meal."

"What a problem to have, Maura." Mandy mocked.

"What do I do?"

"Well if you tell her that you don't remember the, I am assuming, earth shattering sex that you had with her, then her feeling could be hurt."

"I understand that, so now what?"

"You do the only thing you can. You go along with it."

"I can't just go along with it!" Maura said shocked. "What if…..oh god I can't even face her."

Mandy's tone became very serious. "Ok, Maura just stop panicking and think about for a minute. What do you remember about last night?"

"Nothing. I already told you that."

"And why?"

"Mandy, this isn't helping."

Mandy asked again. "And why do you not remember?"

Maura huffed. "Because I was drunk."

Mandy was glad that Maura couldn't see the smile on her face. "Yes you were drunk. Now Jane seems to me to be the type that takes her job very serious. Having said that, I doubt that Jane drove you home drunk."

"No, Jane was sober."

"My point exactly. If something happened Maura, Jane was sober. You wanted it to happen, but Jane, Jane made a decision while her mind was clear. If you did have sex it was because she wanted to. You were just drunk being felt up by the hot woman you have the hots for. She did it because she wanted it."

"Oh god." Maura said hanging up the phone.

Mandy looked at the phone chuckling. "Well ok, bye then." She placed the phone back on the night stand. "Yeah have with that brain child."

Maura was sitting on the bed for how long, she wasn't sure. There was a soft knock at the door. She looked at the door as she heard Jane softly ask. "Hey, you ok?" Maura continued to stare at the door. "Maura?" She had to face Jane at some point. She had to tell her. "Hey Maura I was just kidding befo….." Jane was interrupted before she could finish her sentence as the door was opened.

Maura squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and looked Jane in the eyes. "I need to ask you something."

Jane noticed the seriousness of Maura tone and the look that was now on her face. "Anything."

"Last night….I was really drunk, Jane…..and…..and I need to know what happened...last night...between us. I need you to tell me...did we...you know..."

Jane knew the game was over. As bad as she wanted to torture Maura and say '_aw, you don't remember?' _Jane knew now wasn't the time. "You had a little too much to drink, we got in your car, drove Korsak home, then came here. I helped you to your room and out of your clothes so that you wouldn't wake up all 'I slept in this and now it's wrinkled'." Jane rubbed Maura's arm. "I was kidding earlier. We didn't…." Jane threw her hands around in the air. "You know."

"No?"

Jane smiled. "No we didn't….you know." She said mocking Maura.

"We didn't?" The question came out a little more relieved than Maura actually was. She just knew that the first time with Jane, if there was a first time, she wanted to remember that moment. "I mean I'm glad that we….." Maura stopped as she noticed the almost hurt look on Jane's face. "I just try to remember people that I sleep with."

"I understand." Jane weakly smiled.

"So that's all that happened?"

Jane didn't know how to answer that question. So she did the only thing she could. "Yes, that's all."

A relieved Maura smiled and went back into the room and picked her purse up off the bed. "So we can go and get…

Jane had yet to move from the door. She wasn't sure she wanted to say it. Hell yes she did. "There is something else."

Maura stopped and looked at Jane. "What?" Panic set in again.

"There's this one thing." Jane took a deep breathe and looked at Maura. "You may have kissed me."

"I WHAT?" Now Maura was in full panic mode. "No I didn't!" She pled.

"Um, yeah you did."

"I am so sorry, Jane. I had to much….I was drunk, Jane." Maura tried not to just break down right there.

"You were drunk? That's the only reason you kissed me?"

"Yes…I mean, I guess."

"So I shouldn't pay any attention to the 'I love you' either, cause I thought that sounded pretty real."

Maura was sure that the entire room could not be spinning like it was in her head. "Jane…..I …."

"It's ok Maura. Lets go get your car." Jane turned to walk off.

Maura wasn't sure, but she had her self convinced that Jane was upset. She had been so excited ever since she arrived and now, now she just seemed hurt. "Jane!" Jane stopped and didn't turn around. "I told you that I love you?"

"Yes." Jane said without turning around.

"That is the only thing that I really wanted to be less true than sleeping with you."

"Wow, Maura. You are just a confidence buster today."

Maura walked toward Jane and stood in front of her. "No that isn't it. I just, I would rather have remembered that moment the most."

"What?"

"The moment you heard it is you. You are the one that I am in love with. It's you and I got drunk and …."

Maura was stopped by the lips that were now on hers. Jane whispered into the kiss. "Shut up, Maura." Maura couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she felt Jane's hands on her cheeks.


End file.
